


To Run From What You Feel

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Huxloween, M/M, Shared Nightmares, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin
Summary: For Huxloween 2018 - Day 22: Shared nightmaresKylo and Hux, both exhausted from their ordeal on Starkiller Base, are suffering from disturbing dreams: dreams they share. And in these images they discover more about each other than they had suspected before.





	To Run From What You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> “You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control.”  
> ― Megan Chance, The Spiritualist

Recovering from the Starkiller incident hadn’t been easy; Hux’s greatest work was reduced to space dust and his pride and mental state weren’t faring much better. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a decent night’s sleep and it was starting to show on his face. His already pale complexion was starting to look almost translucent in the harsh white lights of the _Finalizer_ ’s bridge. His hair was slicked back so severely that it almost seemed to tighten the skin of his face. The dark circles under his eyes grew heavier with each passing hour. His bridge crew worried he might collapse at any moment, but none of them wanted to incur his wrath if they mentioned his deteriorating physical condition.

It was Mitaka who finally approached Hux, carefully and quietly, possibly afraid of being run through with the monomolecular blade everyone knew Hux kept up his sleeve.

“General, perhaps you should rest. We can hold the bridge for a shift.”

Hux stared at him for a long moment, opening his mouth a little as if to say something and watching Mitaka tremble in his boots before finally closing his mouth again and giving the lieutenant a small nod. A few hours of sleep would do him good. He was human, after all, and he needed a rest cycle as much as he’d prefer not to be away from his post.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he said. Then to the rest of the crew: “I will be back at the start of alpha shift. I trust you are all capable of running the bridge in my stead.”

The crew confirmed they would take care of business while he was away, leaving Hux to make his way to his quarters.

 

* * *

 

Hux peeled off his uniform piece by piece, starting with his jacket and undershirt and tossing them into the laundry chute as each piece was removed. He sat down at the foot of his bed to remove his boots and socks. He set the boots by the closet, knowing a droid would be around before his next shift to polish and clean them. He finished undressing as he made his way to the ‘fresher, not bothering with the trail of discarded clothing he left in his wake. The droid would pick those up, too.

He stepped into the spray of the shower and let it blast away the worries of the day. By the time he stepped out a few minutes later, he was already feeling much more relaxed. His hair—soft and fluffy now that the pomade had been removed—lay against his forehead, and he brushed it back with his fingers. He wasn’t used to it getting in his eyes.

He slipped on a pair of soft sleep pants and a black t-shirt, brushed his teeth with careful efficiency, and then made his way to bed. Within moments of pulling the blankets over himself and laying his head on the pillow, he was asleep. His body craved sleep more than anything else; there was only so much caf a person could drink before even that stopped being enough to keep them running.

 

* * *

 

Disgraced and humiliated after his defeat at the hands of an untrained scavenger, Kylo Ren was recovering from his wounds in the privacy of his own quarters. He had refused to stay in the medbay any longer than was necessary to stabilize him. The injuries he’d sustained had been healed with bacta, but the superficial damage would remain; his face would always be bisected with a scar that ran from his shoulder up to his cheek and to his forehead.

A reminder of his failure.

Snoke had made sure Kylo knew of his displeasure, pushing him harder, reopening his scars and making sure the pain fueled his rage. By the end of his training, Kylo’s wounds were worse than ever; the stickiness of drying blood pulled painfully at the raw skin as he removed his clothes each day.

Now he washed away as much of the blood as he could, smoothing a bacta pad over the worst of his wounds and praying they’d heal enough not to split open when he moved in his sleep. He collapsed into his bed clad only in his underwear and a smattering of bandages. The relief of completing his training and returning to the _Finalizer_ combined with the effects of days of physical exertion and punishment rendered him exhausted.

Briefly, his mind flitted towards thoughts of Hux, wondering if he would be punished for his perceived failures as well. He hoped not. Starkiller’s destruction was hardly Hux’s fault. It had functioned perfectly, only able to be brought down because of the actions of traitors. He hoped the Supreme Leader would be able to see reason, but he knew that hope was for fools.

 

* * *

 

_There was nothing he could do to stop it. This was the way things were supposed to be. The will of the Supreme Leader was above all else and he had to see this through. He deserved this fate for all his failings. This was justice. This was order._

_The doors hissed as they slid out of his way, the cool air of the room rushing out, chilling the sweat that was beading on his forehead. He tried to steel his face, to harden it into some semblance of unfeeling composure that would protect him. It didn’t matter. Supreme Leader Snoke would see thought it. He knew Snoke could see his thoughts. Without his mask, anyone could. His eyes were big and earnest, betraying even his most repressed emotions. He hated them, hated his face. He was almost glad it was ruined now._

_Kylo knelt on the dias in front of Snoke’s throne. He kept his gaze lowered to the floor, breath shaking with every exhale._

_Snoke was saying something, rattling on about how they had_ both _failed. He was vaguely aware of the door hissing open again, vaguely aware of the measured clip of boots approaching on the durasteel floor—vaguely aware of the fear rolling in waves off of General Hux as he came to stand next to Kylo._

_Kylo looked at Hux. He was the picture of cold and ruthlessness that Kylo wished he could be. Though he felt Hux’s nerves, the general’s face betrayed none of his emotions. It didn’t matter, though. Snoke would know._

_Snoke was still talking, Kylo realized. With a significant amount of effort, focused on Snoke’s words._

_“General,” Snoke said, flicking his wrist and hauling Hux across the room with the Force, “you have disappointed me.”_

_Hux didn’t cry out but Kylo didn’t miss the gasp as his feet were swept out from under him. Kylo looked up, eyes wide and afraid as Snoke slammed Hux to the ground. Hux let out a pained groan. Kylo’s heart pounded in his chest with both fear and anger. He could see blood trickling down Hux’s chin where his lip was split and the dark suggestion of a bruise was already starting to form on his pale skin, right above his left eye._

_“You have wasted our already precious resources with your negligence.” With another flick, Hux was writhing in pain, held several feet off the ground. “Now, you will pay for that waste and carelessness with your life.”_

_Kylo could feel the sting of tears pricking at his eyes. He didn’t want to see Hux killed. They were rivals, yes, but Kylo admired Hux’s brilliance and fire. He was a capable, fierce leader. Kylo looked up to him. He knew he was too emotional; Snoke had chided him on his emotions often. The one he had buried deepest in an effort to hide, though, was his attraction to Hux. He feared if Snoke knew, he would immediately have Hux killed to crush any remaining distraction that would cause Kylo to falter._

_Now, as he knelt on the ground, his worst fears were coming to pass._

_“No! Wait!” Kylo shouted, trying to pick himself up off the floor._

_“Silence!” Snoke roared. He threw Kylo across the room, sending him hurtling toward the wall where he landed with a sickening thud. He struggled for breath, all the wind having been knocked out of him. There was a stabbing pain with each gasp and he knew he had at least a couple broken ribs._

_Hux was screaming now, incoherent with pain. Kylo could see sparks running over Hux’s slim figure. Snoke was electrocuting him. His back was arched at an unnatural angle and he was shaking violently._

_Hot tears streamed down Kylo's cheeks. There was nothing he could do. As soon as he had tried to push himself up, Snoke had him pinned in place without a second glance._

_Snoke dropped Hux again. He hardly moved, crumpled in a heap in front of Snoke. Kylo watched as he trembled and twitched, his muscles still spasming from the Force lightning. Kylo couldn't breathe. Every exhale was a broken sob._

_“Kylo Ren, I'm disappointed in you. You have feelings for this overzealous, incompetent fool? It's time for that to end. Your training is complete. I will remove the last tie you have to the light: love.”_

_In a careless motion, Snoke flicked a finger toward Hux. There was a brief but sickening crunch of bone and cartilage, and then Hux’s body went still._

_“You will know only rage and power,” Snoke said, but Kylo couldn’t hear him. He was shaking with fury and heartbreak. He had never told Hux how he felt and now he never would get the chance._

_“Hux, I—”_

 

* * *

 

Kylo bolted upright in his bed, a cold sweat covering his skin. There were tears on his face, stinging where they tracked over the raw skin of his scar. He wiped at his eyes with the backs of his shaking hands.

It was too real, too detailed to be anything but a vision.

Kylo wanted to find Hux, make sure he was safe, protect him. Hux hated him, though. He wouldn’t want Kylo intruding on his personal space, and he definitely wouldn’t want Kylo’s protection.

Not knowing what else to do and still far too emotional to think clearly, Kylo drew his knees to his chest and let himself cry.

Once the tears had subsided, he decided he didn’t care if Hux got angry. He had to make sure he was safe. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t.

 

* * *

 

Hux woke gasping for breath. The nightmare had felt so real. The strangest part, though, was that he had been looking at himself as though he were someone else. He thought, quite possibly, he had been viewing the events through the eyes of Kylo Ren.

If that were true, he wondered why Ren had been so upset. It was not as if Ren cared what happened to Hux. They disagreed almost constantly and no matter how many times Hux had tried to make him stop, Ren continued to destroy various bits of Hux’s ship. There was no way Ren felt anything for him. _But Snoke had said…_

Hux wondered if talking to Ren would help. Maybe he could give some kind of insight with his mystic powers. Hux would try it if it would help to calm his shaky nerves. As if he wasn’t already stressed enough after the events of Starkiller, now he had to worry about Snoke murdering him. There was no time to waste; he’d go to Ren immediately.

He slipped on his robe and padded out the door, down the corridor a short way to Ren’s quarters. He pressed the door alarm to alert Ren he was here. Almost immediately the door slid open to reveal a very tired, very shirtless Kylo Ren.

“Were you...expecting me?” Hux asked.

“I was about to go to your quarters. I need to speak with you.”

“Did you have a bad dream, Ren?” Hux couldn’t stop the snarky response. Throwing barbs was an instinct during most of his conversations with Ren. Despite the fact that he himself had come to Ren because of a nightmare, Hux couldn’t help but mock him. Then he remembered how upset Ren had been in his dream. “Forgive me, I—”

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, his voice cracking. He leaned forward and wrapped himself around Hux’s slim body, tucking his face into Hux’s neck.

Hux was too shocked to do more than stand there rigidly as Ren clung to him.

“I was worried I had projected it and I had to be sure. Hux, I’m so sorry.” Kylo pulled back and let go of Hux when he realized he was stiff and uncomfortable.

“So you did have a bad dream,” Hux said quietly, the bite gone from his voice. “It’s true, isn’t it, Ren?”

Kylo blinked at him, clearly confused.

“How you...how you feel about me?” Hux said, his voice barely a whisper.

Kylo stared at the floor, his hair falling in his face as if he were trying to hide from this conversation. Hux had been under the impression that Kylo thought he hated him. It wasn’t true, but that belief would give Kylo reason to think Hux would mock him for his feelings. It didn’t matter though. Hux had seen the dream too; he knew how Kylo felt and there was no reason to lie.

“Yes. It’s true.” Kylo let out a shaky exhale. “It doesn’t matter. Just forget about it. I will.”

Hux gave a small nod, frowning slightly. “And what if I don’t want to? What then?”

Kylo’s gaze snapped to Hux’s, his eyes wide. Kylo seemed to struggle for what to say next. To Hux, it seemed Kylo might be struggling to find the right words.

“What if I might feel the same? What would you do, Ren?”

“It’s Kylo. Please.” Kylo was trembling.

“Kylo. What would you do?” Hux asked again.

“Anything. Anything you wanted, Hux, please.” Kylo started to reach toward Hux again but aborted the motion at the last second. “I’d protect you.”

The gap between them felt like a chasm. Hux stepped forward to close the space, reaching for Kylo’s hand. “Would you kill him for me? Snoke?”

“Yes,” Kylo said without hesitation. He let his fingers intertwine with Hux’s.

“And what would happen when the Supreme Leader is dead? What would become of our forces, our army?” Hux said, swaying forward a little toward Kylo. He could feel Kylo's breath on his cheeks, let out in ragged exhales.

“You'd lead us. I'd make you the Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, leaning closer to press his forehead to Hux's. His hand slid around Hux's waist, holding him possessively.

“Yes,” Hux whispered, his nose brushing Kylo's. “Yes, I think I'd like that very much.” Hux's delicate fingers splayed across Kylo's uninjured cheek and he closed the hairsbreadth of space between their lips.

Kylo was trembling again as Hux kissed him. Hux watched Kylo’s eyes slip closed in pleasure as he kissed him. Kylo wrapped his arms more firmly around Hux's waist, pulling him as close as he could, the fabric of Hux’s robe slipping against their skin as he moved. Hux’s fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, tangling in it and tugging just a little.

Hux broke the kiss but stayed close. “I want to talk about the dream. That’s why I came here in the first place.”

Kylo nodded, looking around at his sparse quarters and the unfortunate lack of seating. Hux supposed Kylo never had guests, so he never needed somewhere for them to sit. “Let’s sit on the bed.”

Hux stepped out of Kylo’s warm embrace and marched over to the bed, shedding his robe and draping it over the foot of the bed. He slipped under the covers and looked at Kylo, whose eyebrows were raised.

“Problem?” Hux asked, as if snuggling up under Kylo's blankets was a perfectly common occurrence.

Kylo shook his head and walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped under too. Hux moved over so he could lean against Kylo’s bare chest. It was warm and solid and the rhythm of Kylo’s heartbeat was soothing, if not a little fast. Kylo’s arms wrapped around him and he settled into the embrace.

“You said you projected that dream to me,” Hux started.

“Yes. I didn’t mean to, but it’s hard to control when I’m asleep.”

“But you specifically projected it to me.”

Kylo nodded, nuzzling his nose into Hux’s soft ginger hair. “I was worried about you. I was watching you suffer; it’s only natural that I would have reached out to you unconsciously.”

“There is absolutely nothing natural about this,” Hux said, though his voice wasn’t harsh as it would have normally been when discussing the Force. He sounded tired. He snuggled a little closer to Kylo, looping his arm around Kylo’s waist.

“My mind sought yours out through the Force. I had to see if you were all right. I thought it might be—”

There was a long pause as Hux waited for Kylo to say something. Realizing he wasn’t going to, Hux looked up at him. “Thought it might be _what_ , Kylo?”

Kylo sighed. “I thought it might be a vision. A warning. Like the Force is trying to tell me something.”

“And what do you think now?” Hux said, absently stroking Kylo’s hip with his thumb.

“I think I was right. It is a warning. It felt too real to be a dream,” Kylo said, his voice shaky.

“It did feel real. I was seeing it through your eyes,” Hux said, his voice sounding very far away. “I felt your grief. That’s why I came here. I wanted to understand why you felt that way. I figured you hated me, but clearly…” Hux trailed off, planting a soft kiss on Kylo’s jaw.

“I don’t,” Kylo said. “I never did. You’re always so much more controlled, perfect. I hated that I couldn’t control myself like you could. Snoke says I can’t control my emotions. My face gives everything away.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. But I like it much better without the mask.” Hux stroked Kylo’s cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. Kylo leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “How do we stop it from happening? I’m not exactly excited about being tortured and killed.”

Kylo huffed a small laugh, ducking his head down to nuzzle Hux’s shoulder. “I’m not going to let that happen to you.”

“I saw what he did to you, Kylo. You couldn’t move.”

Kylo sighed. Hux was right; Snoke was more powerful than him. “I’ll be prepared. In the dream, I wasn’t expecting you to be there at all. I wasn’t ready to stop him, but I will be this time. I’m not letting him touch you.” His arms tightened protectively around Hux.

“Won’t he see your mind? Isn’t that how he knew about your feelings for me?” Hux murmured against Kylo’s skin. He sounded exhausted.

“There are...ways to ward him off for a short time. Enough to kill him. It won’t be easy, though.”

“How much time do we have?”

“There will only be a few moments—”

Hux shook his head, smiling slightly. “No, how much time do we have before shift change?”

“Oh.” Kylo looked at the chrono on the small table beside the bed. “Nearly five hours. Get some sleep, Hux.” He lay down on his back, pulling Hux with him.

Hux pillowed his head on Kylo’s shoulder, his arm firmly around Kylo’s middle. “I know you’ll keep me safe,” he said, his voice barely audible. He sounded like he was already half-asleep.

“I will. I promise,” Kylo answered, placing a kiss on Hux’s hair. Hux nodded off shortly after, knowing he was safe with Kylo.

 

* * *

 

Kylo didn’t sleep much that night. All he could think about was what would happen when he confronted Snoke. He lay awake, holding Hux, making sure his dreams stayed peaceful. Whenever he sensed Hux’s thoughts going even the slightest bit dark, he reached out and soothed him, using the Force as a balm.

Kylo still couldn’t believe Hux was here with him and cared for him the same way. He ran his fingers through Hux’s hair—so much softer now that it had been cleaned of product. The rush of affection he felt for the man sleeping on his chest was so overwhelming that he felt tears pricking behind his eyes. He’d admired Hux from a distance for so long and had wished Hux could be his, and now it seemed he was finally getting his way. The only thing standing between them was Snoke.

 

* * *

 

When morning came, Hux extracted himself from Kylo’s arms and headed to the ‘fresher to wash his face. He splashed it with cold water and patted it dry with a towel, feeling much better when he was done. He walked back out into the bedroom and gathered his robe off the floor where it has slipped off the end of the bed. Putting it on, he crossed to Kylo’s side of the bed.

Kylo had finally fallen asleep, and Hux admired the softness of his features as he slept. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of Kylo’s eyes and gently touched Kylo’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly.

Hux left for his quarters, knowing he’d have less time to get ready for the day than he was used to. When he arrived, he cleaned his teeth and dressed in a fresh uniform. He pored over his data pad while having his first cup of caf, reading reports from the night crew. Mitaka had kept the bridge under control as he had promised and nothing of great importance had occurred while Hux had been away. He’d have to thank Mitaka. He’d needed the rest and, had he not gone to sleep early, his life would be over shortly; he never would have known about Snoke’s plan for him.

And he never would have realized Kylo’s feelings for him.

Hux had to admit that his own feelings for Kylo were unexpected. Before the dream, he’d been attracted to Kylo’s power, but had thought him a bit of a nuisance. Once he’d seen the depth of Kylo’s affection for him, though, he’d been overcome. No one had cared for him in a very long time and being wanted was a new experience. He’d fought tooth and nail to get where he was and he’d done it through skill and brilliance alone. The road to the top wasn’t exactly the path to making friends, let alone lovers. And he couldn’t deny that Kylo was attractive: all soft lines,  broad shoulders, and deep, expressive eyes. Hux hadn’t thought about him that way before, but now that he was, he found he couldn’t stop.

Once he had finished the reports, he made his way to the bridge for his shift. When he arrived, Mitaka was already there, busy gathering status reports from the night crew. When he saw Hux, he straightened up and approached with a full report ready.

“I read the report you sent, Lieutenant. Thank you,” Hux said.

“You’re quite welcome, sir. I take it a good night’s sleep helped?” Mitaka asked, seemingly unsure if he was allowed to ask that kind of thing.

“Indeed. Much more than I expected, actually.”

Mitaka nodded. “Glad to hear it, sir.” With that, he headed to his station.

Hux went to the viewports to look at the empty space spread out in front of them. He was only there a few minutes before he felt a presence at his side. He looked up to see Kylo next to him, masked as usual but much less irritating after the night they had shared.

“General,” Kylo said, staring out the viewport.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered, his voice full of more emotion than he had expected.

“The Supreme Leader has arranged a meeting with me,” Kylo said.

Hux’s gaze snapped back to the stars in front of him. He felt cold. He hadn’t expected this to come so soon. He thought they would have more time to prepare. Kylo would do his best, Hux knew, but if he couldn’t kill Snoke, Hux was a dead man.

“When?” he asked.

“1700 hours.”

So, Snoke planned to let him finish his shift before he was murdered.

“And you have a plan?” Hux asked, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

“Yes.”

“Will you share it with me?”

“It’s better that I don’t. I can block him from my mind to conceal the plan. If I tell you, he will be able to see it and we will both be killed,” Kylo stated matter-of-factly. “Do you trust me?”

Hux stared at him. Their truce, their affection, their attraction, it was all so new. _Did_ he trust Kylo? Yesterday he would have said no, absolutely not. But now, he had to. There was no other choice.

“Yes,” he said, slightly surprised to find that he was being honest.

“Good,” Kylo said. And then Hux swore he could feel the pressure of a hand on the small of his back, but when he looked at Kylo, his hands were at his sides. Hux was more grateful for the simple act of reassurance than he was for anything else at that moment. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

“Thank you,” he managed, his voice tight.

The phantom hand on his back moved to squeeze his hand for a brief moment before vanishing as Kylo turned and left the bridge.

Hux’s hands were shaking slightly. Although he knew Kylo would do what he could to save him from his fate, that knowledge did little to calm his nerves. He threw himself into his work—discussing strategies for upcoming negotiations with the leaders of a planet which mined metals they needed for weapons—with the other high-ranking officers. As long as he focused on the task at hand, he could forget about Snoke.

The remainder of the shift passed quickly. Hux worked through his lunch break and only realized the time when his stomach started to hurt. All he’d had was a cup of caf before his shift. He looked at his datapad. It was nearly the end of his shift, which meant it was nearly time for him to die.

 

* * *

 

Kylo entered Snoke’s throne room. It was exactly like his vision except this time, but he didn’t feel resigned to his fate. He was practically vibrating with energy, anxious to complete his task. He knelt at the dias in front of Snoke. He heard the door open behind him and felt Hux’s nervous energy spilling into the room.

“You have both failed me. I expected much more from both of you,” Snoke said slowly.

Hux came to stand next to Kylo on the dias. Kylo wished he could reassure Hux, reach for his hand or wrap his arms around him. But he couldn’t, not now.

“Supreme Lea—” Hux started. Kylo gave him a panicked look.

“Silence!” Snoke roared. “General, you have disappointed me.”

Snoke flicked his wrist and Hux was hauled across the room and slammed to the floor.

It was the moment Kylo had been waiting for. While Snoke was distracted with Hux, Kylo reached to his belt and ignited his lightsaber. That got Snoke’s attention and he shifted his focus from a bruised and bloodied Hux to Kylo.

“My apprentice,” Snoke said, barely moving a finger and sending Kylo slamming into the wall behind him. “I expected more from you. You think you could defeat me with this little toy?”

Another minute movement had Kylo’s lightsaber flying from his hand and into Snoke’s.

“You are even more foolish than I thought,” Snoke said. “You are nothing but a weak-willed child.”

Rage pooled in Kylo’s gut. He was tired of being told he wasn’t strong, wasn’t good enough, would never amount to anything, would never be as powerful as Darth Vader. He pushed out with the Force, slamming Snoke back against his throne. A glimmer of fear flashed in the Supreme Leader’s eyes but he quickly covered it up.

“A good trick, my apprentice, but never forget that’s what you will always—”

Kylo’s saber ignited again. Snoke had continued to hold it, upright in the way Luke had always told Ben not to handle it. The crackling red blade soared up, straight under Snoke’s gnarled chin and into his skull.

Kylo landed on the ground with a dull thud, Snoke following moments later, his corpse hitting the polished durasteel floor with finality. The saber turned off.

Kylo looked over to where Hux was sitting on the floor, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. He had a bruise on his forehead, just above his eyebrow, but other than that, he seemed to be okay. Kylo tried to get up to go to Hux and managed to stand, but felt a sharp pain in his ribcage. He likely had at least a couple broken ribs from hitting the floor, but he’d manage. All that mattered was that he was alive and that Hux was alive.

He knelt beside Hux and pulled him into his arms, only wincing a little when Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s middle and squeezed him tight. Hux was crying, he realized.

“Hux,” he said softly, burying his face in Hux’s neck. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He felt Hux nod into his shoulder. “I thought he was going to kill you. Kylo, I thought I was going to lose you as soon as I’d found you.” His voice cracked a little.

“I’m not going anywhere, Hux. Not unless it’s to enforce your commands. You’re the Supreme Leader now.”

Hux pulled back and shook his head. “No,” he said, more steadily than Kylo had expected.

“What?”

“Not that title. Not after him.”

“Then what?”

“Emperor.”

A slow smile spread over Kylo’s face. “Okay then, Emperor Hux. What’s your first command?”

“Kiss me.”

Kylo did. Hux’s still-shaking hands cupped his cheeks. His mouth tasted like blood but Kylo couldn’t even be bothered to care. He hauled Hux into his lap, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could. Hux’s lips were so soft and warm against his own and he was sure he’d never want anyone else after finally getting a taste of this.

Hux broke this kiss, but pressed his forehead to Kylo’s. “My second order, is that you never deny me the details of a plan again.”

“I promise I won’t,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s lips.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Gefionne](http://gefionne.tumblr.com/) who beta read this and encouraged me the entire time. I wouldn't have finished this without you.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashbin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
